Love Just Is
by Resotii
Summary: Applejack thinks she's in love with Rarity but honestly doesn't know what to think. But what will happen when Rarity finds out? Summary sucks. RariJack with minor implications of TwiPie and FlutterDash


Love just is  
>An My Little Pony: Equestria Girls fan fiction by Resotii Watasaki<br>Warning: This story contains girlxgirl romance. If that sort of thing offends you, don't read this.

Pairing(s): RariJack, with minor TwiPie and FlutterDash

A/N: This is a slightly AU version of Equestria Girls, in this everyone are humans, including Twilight Sparkle. She didn't come through the portal. Just think of this story as a human version of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

From Applejack's POV

What in tarnation is wrong with me? She's so annoying and nitpicky for every little thing. She makes a big deal about the littlest things and yet I can't help but like… no, love her. Why?! This is so frustrating. It makes no sense at all.

"Applejack?" A faint whisper and a nudge snapped me out of my thoughts. "Are you alright? You seem troubled."

It was her, that wavy purple-haired, sophisticated girl that I couldn't stand. Okay, maybe that was a lie and I'm not a liar. I'm one of the most honest people you'd ever meet. But why do I feel compelled to deny that I'm in love with her?

There she was, her dark blue eyes staring at me with a genuine amount of concern in them. I had to look away because I could feel my face heating up.

"Ah'm fine, Rarity." I whispered back to her, trying not to sound annoyed.

But I wasn't fine, not at all.

The bell rang signaling that class was over. I'm gathering my books and heading out of the class room, Rarity following close behind me. Why?

"Rarity, is there a reason yer followin' me?" I asked her.

"I-I'm not." She told me, looking away from my eyes. "I'm just leaving the classroom like you…"

That was really weird. Why was she acting like that?

Later that day at lunch, I must have been desperate because I was askin' Pinkie Pie for advice.

"Ah don't know what's wrong with me Pink." I told her. "I've always been annoyed by Rarity but now…. Now I don't know what to think."

Pinkie Pie was starting to laugh and I was beginning to think that talking to her about this was a big mistake.

Pinkie must have noticed my annoyance because she stopped laughing and said, "Sorry, sorry, it's just what you're saying is _exactly_ what Twilight told me when she confessed that she was in love with me."

"Wait, what?" I questioned, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Oops." Pinkie yipped, covering her mouth. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

Her face was turning bright red as she did her best to avoid my eyes.

"Pinkie…" I told her.

Pinkie continued to not look at me, and she wasn't saying anything either which was weird coming from her since she loved to talk.

As if on cue, Twilight came over with her tray in her hands. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

I gave her a friendly wave but Pinkie just sat there staring at her tray as if it were the most interesting thing on the planet.

"Pinkie, are you okay?" Twilight asked sitting next to her.

A smirk crossed my face and before I could stop myself, I said. "So, Twi, when were you gonna tell everyone that you and Pinkie are an item?"

Twilight jumped from being asked this and blushed deeply. "Wa-Wait!? How… How did you even know that?!" She questioned, her voice cracking a bit from embarrassment.

"Let's jus' say a little pink birdie told me." I said, looking directly at Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie…" Twilight told her sternly, still blushing.

"I-I'm sorry, Twilight!" She replied. "It's just Applejack was telling me about how she's in love with Rarity an-"

"Hey, wait jus' a gosh darn minute!" I interrupted her. "Ah never said I was in love with Rarity."

"C'mon, Applejack, it's sooo obvious you like her and the fact that _you_ of all people is lying about is pretty sad."

"Applejack, you're… in love with me?" A very, very familiar voice made me jump, turning around I came face to face with Rarity. She had an expression on her face that I couldn't quite read.

There was silence until Twilight broke it, saying. "O-kay… this is… awkward. C'mon, Pinkie, let's go, I think these two want to be alone." She finished, taking Pinkie by her arm and pulling her away before she had a chance to respond.

I wanted to tell them not to leave but for some reason I couldn't say anything. All I could do is sit there looking like an idiot as Rarity continued to stare me down.

"So?" Rarity asked, placing her tray on the table and sitting next to me.

"Ah…" I said, looking to the ground.

Oh, who am I kidding? It's time to fess up. I do love her. I love everything about her. Even the nitpicky annoying things she does.

"Ah…" I said again, taking a deep breath. "Ah do like you, Rarity. A lot. Ah have no idea why but I just do." My face was redder than an apple, I could tell but I didn't look at her.

Before I knew it her hands were on my face, forcing me to look at her. Without a word, she pressed her lips against mine. I held back the urge to gasp, and I'm sure I was turning even more red if that were even possible.

After a moment, she broke away from me and didn't even care that people around the cafeteria were starting to stare at us.

She didn't say anything but the way she was staring at me made it very apparent that she felt the same way for me. I looked back at her, still a little frazzled from that unexpected kiss but at the same time relieved that everything had turned out so well.

"Woo, go Rarity!" A voice made both of us jump, somewhat ruining our little moment.

"Rainbow Dash!" I exclaimed, glaring at the rainbow-haired loudmouth.

Fluttershy was giggling next to her.

Rarity just rolled her eyes and looked towards me with an amused smile, taking my hand into hers.

I smiled back at her and at that moment I fell even more in love with her.

The End

**I really wanted to do a RariJack fanfic and I could only think to do one for Equestria Girls because personally I prefer to ship them as humans. It's cuter to me. I feel bad that Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are barely in this but I liked how the way I included them. **


End file.
